


The Case of Bugs Meany's Rights

by Nieman



Category: Encylopedia Brown story....never published
Genre: Gen, Sally Scribner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nieman/pseuds/Nieman
Summary: Years ago in the 1970's some of my favorite reading material was the Encylopedia Brown mystery series...I even owned the first few volumes... Years later I had a idea for a EB story...wrote out an outline and sent it in to the series author...I got back a thanks/no thanks letter ...So the story that was never published...





	The Case of Bugs Meany's Rights

In the beginning of summer Encylopedia was sitting in his "office" aka the family garage while his partner Sally Kimball was mixing some lemonade inside {being a hot day}.  
Just as she was coming out with the drinks, a young girl came up.  
Encylopedia remarked: Sally meet our latest client. Sally Scribnor Idaville's school newsletter's single reporter; photographer; editor and printer.

The client was astounded..."I didn't even...introduce myself...how did you...? Of course you saw my notebook with the newsletter title and my name and you saw the quarter in my hand...

{Encylopedia had made only one mistake..both Sallys were in fact friends}. 

Scribnor remarked:  
Encylopedia you know the Town council contest for a town seal for Idaville open to any School pupil to enter? The winner gets to ride in a parade with the Mayor on Founders Day next month. Well yesterday on the last day of school there was a big assembly of kids on the playground...and thinking a last big story for the newsletter would be great...I went over and found the speaker....one Bugs Meany."

At the sound of Bugs name Sally nearly dropped the tray while her face began to turn an angry scarlett.  
Scribnor put the coin down on a crate and continued on:

"Bugs made a rather simple speech...that he was bound to win the contest as he was the only one who could win it...and that everyone who would dare enter had better drop out as they would all be loosers..Anyone who doubted him can meet him the next day at the Tigers clubhouse at 11:30 A.M."

Sally couldn't contain her sharp tongue nor her short temper any longer.  
"Encylopedia...this is another dirty trick of Bugs...he's trying to win that contest by default if no one else dares enter it." 

Encylopedia: I think that speech was a deliberate invitation for us. Its a quarter past 11:00 now. I think we can catch Bugs and expose his tricks.

All three arrived at the clubhouse. There was fair amount of kids already there and in the center was Bugs with a smirk and sneer on his face.

Bugs: I'd Knew if I spread the word around that my two favorite ....competitors....Miss Fisty cuffs and her partner Mr Brain would show up....just like I planned....

At Bugs remarks...Sally hands begain to twitch into fists.. Encylopeida whispered to her..."Sally keep yourself in check...until I give the word."  
Sally nodded in agreement but her face was very red.

Bugs. "Me great-great -great Grandfather B. Meany I was town surveyor of Idaville...when the contest was announced....I looked in family papers and found this....although never adopted...Its sure to WIN....as is MY RIGHT being the HEIR...OF a Town founder

Bugs took an old blueprint and handed it around where It was passed to Encylopedia. The blueprint showed a town seal design of a ship and a palm tree with a dock and a factory. Around the design was the words "IDAVILLE FL USA FOUNDED ____" Encylopedia could read the words quite clearly with out difficulity. The plan was handed back to Bugs

Enclopeida whispered to Sally. Sally got up and remarked:  
"Bugs...you sure like to talk about getting your Rights. Would you like to be introduced to MY LEFTS and MY RIGHTS?"

Bugs goes pale at the words. He remarked "A raincheck...on your rights. I've got a contest to win" He then ran out and bycicled away.

As soon as he left...the other kids asked Enclopedia.."Are we going to loose if we compete aganist him?" Enclopedia remaked: "Have no fear about competing. That print is a fake."

A month later the winner was ridding in the parade. It was not Bugs who was scowling and swearing revenge against Encylopedia and Sally...he would come up with a plan of revenge that neither Encylopedia's brain nor Sally's fists could prevail which would emberess them both and leave him the winner...

 

WHAT MADE ENCLOPEDIA SO SURE THE PLAN WAS NOT REAL?

Solution: The Case of Bugs Meany's Rights.

Encyclopedia could read the seal words perfectly...that was Bugs mistake!  
A real seal is engraved with the letters in reverse...so as make a positive word impression on a document. Bugs had simply copied a seal onto some old blueprint paper without knowing this fact. Had the seal been made according to the blueprint...The words and date would have printed out SDRAWKCAB {BACKWARDS!}

Finas


End file.
